


Drift Away

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: John, Rodney, some kinky sex.





	Drift Away

Rodney rocked backward, sliding down onto John's fingers. It had been too long since they'd done this. If he said that aloud, John would point out that it had only been a week. He'd say it teasingly, imply that Rodney was somehow oversexed, but Rodney knew it had been too long for him too. He'd felt in the desperate way John had kissed him, his lips clinging to Rodney's as they undressed each other, touching wherever they could.

John had three fingers in him, and it didn't feel like enough. Nothing ever did, not John's cock, not his fingers. Nothing ever seemed to get him as close as Rodney needed him to be.

It was insane, the way they needed each other.

John's hand tightened on his hip, urging him to stop moving. Rodney forced himself to stop. John withdrew his fingers until just the tips were still inside Rodney, and then Rodney felt cool lubricant sliding across his skin. John liked to use a lot of lube, liked it when Rodney was so slick he could slide his cock in almost effortlessly. Rodney found it amusing that John could be lazy even about sex.

Then John resumed stroking, slow teasing movements. Rodney dropped his head and groaned. With his free hand, John pinched Rodney's nipple, and the almost harsh pressure contrasted sharply with the gentleness with which he was caressing Rodney's ass.

With John's hand no longer on his hip, Rodney began to rock. At first he moved in time with John, but then he picked up speed, rocking back and forth on John's fingers.

It wasn't enough. "More," he gasped and somehow John gave him more.

John's hand was stretching him wider than he'd ever been stretched. So wide that it almost hurt. Rodney liked it. The one thing he'd learned about pain and discomfort was that when you were feeling it you were alive.

He kept rocking, reaching down with one hand and taking hold of his cock. John didn't bat his hand away. Usually John liked to be the one who got Rodney off.

Rodney was too busy pushing back against John's hand, making it stretch him more and more to notice.

Then he pushed back a little faster. There was a brief, sharp pain, and everything stopped. He stopped. John stopped. All Rodney could hear was the sharp rasp of their breathing. All he could feel was whatever was inside, pushing against his insides, filling him up.

"John?" he finally managed.

"My hand, it's… God, Rodney, my hand is in you."

"I can feel it."

"I thought you might."

Rodney laughed a little, a small, shaky sound, and his whole body seemed to move around John's hand.

"What do I do?" John sounded freaked. John almost never sounded freaked.

"How should I know?" Rodney asked, because when John freaked he got testy.

"It's your ass."

"Good point." Rodney thought about it for a moment. "Since you're in there you might as well move it."

"Deeper?"

"Not a lot. I'd rather not explain to Beckett how your fist ended up in my colon."

"I'm not in your colon now, am I?"

Rodney didn't know the answer to that, but he could bluff. "No."

"Okay, I'm going to try moving." He pushed forward slightly and Rodney groaned, a deep, strange sound.

John stopped moving.

"It was okay," Rodney said, trying to be reassuring. He was trying to reassure the man who had a fist in his ass, which officially made their relationship the weirdest one ever, in two galaxies.

John drew back, slowly, carefully, and Rodney could have sworn that he felt John's wrist bone press against his entrance from the inside. Then John moved forward again, and it was good. Weird, but really good. John was inside him, deep inside him, in this incredibly weird, good way.

"I can feel your heart beating," John said, his voice filled with awe.

The thought of how intimate that was made Rodney feel like he was breaking open. "Touch me."

Stroking Rodney's back with his free hand, John began to move in a slow, careful rhythm. After a few strokes, Rodney began to caress his own cock. He touched himself lightly, because anything else would be too much.

And John touched him. Inside. With careful movements in and out. Then he turned his fist slightly and Rodney cried out.

"Rodney?"

"Prostate," Rodney panted. "Really, really intense."

"Oh. Do you want me to do it again?"

Rodney hesitated. It had felt almost too good, like more than he could take. John stroked his back, his hand warm and solid and simply there. "Yes."

John turned his hand again and this time Rodney bit his lip to keep from crying out. Then he went back to moving gently in and out and Rodney sighed with relief. Dropping his head to the pillow, Rodney looked back between his legs. He could sort of see John's arm, but that was it. He wondered what he looked like on his knees, with his ass in the air, and John's hand inside it.

Slowly, he resumed stroking his cock, and John stroked his insides. He lost touch with everything but the feeling of John inside him, caressing him, his own hand on his cock, and John's hand on his back, holding him in place, keeping him from dissolving.

His orgasm was almost a disappointment, a sweet tightening of every muscle in his body, and a sweeter release. It was nothing like the almost violent orgasms he usually had with John.

John had stopped moving as soon as Rodney had started coming, whispering his name in the quiet aftermath.

"I love you" was the only thing Rodney could think of to say in return.

He felt John press a kiss to the side of his back, just above his hip. "I'm going to pull out now."

"Okay."

John pulled his arm slowly back, but it still hurt when his hand passed through Rodney's entrance. Rodney collapsed onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Fine."

Rodney was lying with his head turned to the side, and John kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Sex that intense required some post-coital snuggling, but Rodney decided he was willing to wait until John had washed up. Besides, Rodney didn't have the energy to protest.

John returned to the bed a few minutes later, stretching out on his side next to Rodney. "That was…"

"Weird," Rodney finished for him, his voice partially muffled by the pillow.

John ran a hand up the side of Rodney's back. "I was going to say intense."

"Intensely weird."

"Weirdly intense," John countered, leaning down for a kiss. Rodney turned his head further to the side, his lips meeting John's. He was expecting a lazy, post-sex kiss, but John was still aroused, and apparently so was he because he couldn't get enough of John's mouth.

Turning onto his side, Rodney deepened the kiss until it grew wet and sloppy with need.

"Rodney," John said when they finally parted, staring at Rodney like Rodney was something wondrous.

Rodney kissed him again, brief and firm. Then he slid down the bed, stopping when his mouth was even with John's cock. He didn't bother with preliminaries. He just opened his mouth and took John in, sucking with everything he had. He needed this, needed to taste John.

John's hands tangled in his hair, and that just made it better. He wanted John to move his hips and his hands, to slide his cock in and out of Rodney's mouth the way he did Rodney's ass.

With a hand on John's hip for support, Rodney began to move faster, until he was sliding his mouth up and down John's shaft almost frantically. He needed John to come, needed John to fill him.

"Rodney, shhh, Rodney," John said quietly, petting him.

Slowing his movements, Rodney let go entirely. "Fuck my mouth, please."

John didn't answer, but his hands tightened in Rodney's hair. Rodney opened his mouth and John pushed his cock inside. Then he began to move. Slowly at first, but not gently, his cock pushing its way into Rodney.

It was perfect and Rodney groaned.

John groaned in answer.

It didn't take long before John was moving faster, and then he came in a rush of fluid and jerking hips. Rodney held on and swallowed, groaning a little.

When John was done, Rodney let him go and dropped his head to the mattress. John's hands were still in his hair, absently petting him.

"Rodney."

"Mmm?"

"Come up here."

Rodney looked up. John looked as raw as Rodney felt. Wiggling back up the bed, he shifted easily into John's arms. This, at least, they'd done before.

"I love you, too," John said softly.

Rodney kissed the center of his chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
